I Want To Love You In Every Way Possible
by wilsonatics
Summary: Will and Sonny go to the Pride Festival (Parade) and then have sex for the first time.


Will was sound asleep in his bedroom. He had just celebrated his one month anniversary with Sonny a few days ago. It had been a while since Will slept easily. Before he and Sonny got together, all he could dream about was that stupid, and all around horrible sex with Gabi. The thought of Sonny really tossed those terrible flashbacks to the side. He just wanted to forget about it, basically forget about Gabi in general. She ruined him, and he won't let that down.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and someone was knocking on the door. It was 8 in the morning. Will woke up abruptly. He was not happy. Will got out of bed and went to the door.

"Who the hell is that? You realize its 8am?" Will yelled.

No response. Will slowly started walking back to bed, when the knocking continued. He rushed back to the door and opened this time.

"Okay, seriously, what is your-" Will stopped, shocked. It was Sonny. He was holding coffees and sporting a backpack and what seemed to be exercise clothes.

"Oh my god, Sonny, you pissed the shit outta me. You know I like my sleep." Will said, angrily.

"Well, good morning to you too, babe. I'm so glad to see you." Sonny entered the apartment.

"Sorry, I went to bed late last night, studying. Good morning , sweetie." Will kissed Sonny on the lips.

"You see? That's how I like to be greeted in the morning." Sonny laughed. He looked at Will up and down. Will was shirtless and wearing just a pair of pajama pants. "Especially, when you look like this. I mean, how hot are you? Fuck!"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush, Sonny." Will said, innocently.

"I can see I'm making you do a lot more." Sonny looked down at Will's private area. Will was hard like a rock.

"Well, what can I say? That's what happens when you mix the morning and seeing your equally hot boyfriend." Will walked over to Sonny and started kissing his neck.

"Oh Will..." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You wanna?" Will asked.

"Oh my god yes!" Sonny said. Will smiled and pulled his pants down. "... But not now." Sonny continued."Ugh as much as I want to right now..." Sonny looked down at Will and let out a huge groan. "... We have somewhere we need to be."

Will pulled up his pants, disappointed. "Really? Where?"

"It's a surprise. Now get dressed before I changed my mind and I start getting undressed." Sonny said, aroused.

"Okay, give me 10 minutes." As Will walked away, Sonny gave him a little tap on the ass. "Oh a little preview of what's to come?" Will asked.

"Maybe... Now go, get ready. And wear something colorful." Sonny suggested.

10 minutes later, Will walked out in a bright purple shirt with jeans.

"Ooh I love the shirt." Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, thank you. You'll love it even more off me later." Will grabbed Sonny's behind and kissed passionately on the mouth.

"Oh you're insanely dirty. I love it. Look, now you've made me excited." Sonny was really trying not to act upon his excitement. If he did, he and Will would be on the couch, naked and there'd be lots of touching of places. Instead, Sonny pulled away. "We really have to hit the road. It's pretty far."

"Oh god, you're not making me climb another mountain are you?" Will asked, worried.

"No, no. You're safe for now." Sonny said.

Will grabbed his keys, took Sonny's hand, and they both exited the apartment together.

They had been on the road for over an hour. Will was sleeping in the passenger seat while Sonny was driving. As he was driving, the radio was playing the American Top 40. Although it wasn't Sonny's first choice of music, he couldn't help but sing along to the words. Even more so, Sonny was singing so loud, it woke Will. He had been singing that One Direction song.

"Well, you should definitely stick to running Common Grounds. Singing is not your forte." Will uttered.

"Oh hey, you're awake. I guess I woke you."

"Yeah, you really outdid yourself with that song. I never knew you liked One Direction."

"Oh believe me I don't. I hate pop music, but it brings out the karaoke side in me." Sonny laughed.

"On another note, where are we going?" Will had seriously not a clue.

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't get mad. I thought I'd be fun for us to do this. I've always wanted to do this with someone but I never found the perfect person. I guess what I'm saying is you are the perfect person, the perfect boyfriend."

"Aww Sonny, I love you too." Will kissed Sonny on his cheek, trying not to distract him from driving. "Now come on tell me."

"We are going to the Pride Parade a little outside of town." Sonny turned to Will for a second and saw him smiling. "So?"

"I think it's an excellent idea. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Will said.

"Good, good. I was kinda nervous. I thought you wouldn't want to go."

"Sonny, of course I want to go. It's gonna be so much fun! We are gonna meet so many new people, people we don't get to talk to in Salem."

"You're right. We are gonna enjoy ourselves. I love you, Will." Sonny smiled.

"I love you too Sonny." Will got closer to Sonny and started kissing his neck and stroking his hair. It was harder because of the seatbelt restraining Will.

"Will, stop that. You're distracting me." Sonny chuckled. "We are almost close, just be patient."

"Okay." Will pulled away. "I'm really excited for today."

"Me too."

After 25 more minutes on the road, the boys arrived at their location. It was packed with people. Some were dressed in drag; others barely had any clothes on. Music was playing loudly, and not that crappy radio music. Sonny found a great parking spot near the street where the parade was being held. They got out of their car and went to join the rest of LGBT community at the start of the walking line. When the time came to start the walk, Will and Sonny were really excited. When the horn was blown, the walk started.

It had been approximately two hours since they started walking. Their feet hurt a bit, so the couple decided to step to the side and stop for lunch.

"Wow that was really fun." Will said.

"I know right? So much life and joy around here. No drama." Sonny added.

"You got that right. I really like it here. Especially with you." Will grabbed Sonny's hand over the table.

"I love being around you too, Will. You're amazing and I love you." Sonny then kissed him and stared into his eyes. All of a sudden, a voice interrupted them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonny Kiriakis." Said a familiar voice.

"Tyler? Is that you?" Sonny asked.

"One and only." Tyler gave Sonny a hug. "I haven't seen you since New Year's. How've you been?"

"I've been really great. What about you? Gosh, it's been so long."

"I'm good too. I'm actually seeing someone at the moment." Tyler added.

"Oh yeah? That's great." Sonny expressed. "Actually, I'm also seeing someone. You remember Will, right?" Sonny turned to Will and took his hand.

"How could I forget? 'The hot blond guy' you kept talking to me about." Tyler laughed.

"Oh god, that's embarrassing." Sonny said.

"You used to call me the 'hot blond guy'? That's so cute, not embarrassing." Will laughed.

"He never stopped talking about you, Will. He was like 'oh Will this' and 'Will that'. It was really adorable to be honest." Tyler said. "So when did you come out?"

Will answered. "A few months ago. Sonny was the second person I told and he has been so supportive of me. We just celebrated our one month anniversary." Will squeezed Sonny's hand and put his head in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's really great! I'm happy for you guys." Tyler smiled.

"Thanks Tyler. Speaking about dating, is your boyfriend here?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, there he is." Tyler turned and pointed to a tall guy with short blond hair.

"Neil! Get over here!" Tyler called out.

Will and Sonny were shocked to see Neil, and with Tyler.

"Oh my god, you know Neil?" Will said, surprised.

"Yeah, we met a few months ago at that gay bar in Salem. We clicked instantly. We've been together ever since. Wait, how do you know Neil?" Tyler asked.

"Well..." Will was interrupted.

Neil walked up behind Tyler and gave him a big kiss on the neck. "Hey, what's-" He spotted Will, who waved him hello. "Will? Will Horton?" Said Neil. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Neil proceeded to give Will a hug also. "How've you been? It's been too long."

"I've been good, really good actually." Will said, staring at Sonny, smiling. "I'm dating Sonny now. We've been together for a month, and I couldn't be happier."

"Wow, I had no idea you guys were so close." Neil added. "Well, I'm happy for you guys."

Neil and Tyler joined Will and Sonny at the table.

"So, Will. I don't wanna make things awkward but I gotta ask. Who's the better kisser, me or Sonny?' Neil said, coyly.

Tyler shoved Neil."Come on that's inappropriate... so who is it?" They all laughed.

"Hmmm, Sonny is. No offense Neil." Will confessed, putting his head on Sonny's shoulder.

"Oh none taken. I've always been a crappy kisser. I'm good at what's important, huh Tyler?" Neil glanced over at his boyfriend, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's true. He sucks at kissing, but he's amazing in the sack." Tyler said, grabbing Neil's hand. "And Will's right, Sonny is a good kisser."

"How would you know?" Will asked.

"Back home, Tyler and I made out once. We both hadn't kissed a guy yet, and we trusted each other so we kissed. So I guess, we are even." Said Sonny.

Will leaned over and kissed him. He slipped his tongue down his mouth so well, it took Sonny aback. "Oh yeah, Sonny is the better kisser."

After a few final words, the couple's parted, and decided to get together soon whenever they were all in Salem together.

The day continued as planned. Will and Sonny continued their walk together, holding hands. The couple bought themselves some rainbow flags and shirts. They took advantage of the situation by taking lots of pictures to show off their new merchandise to their friends when they get back to Salem. Most of the pics were of them together, kissing or smiling. One picture was taken with Neil and Tyler as a souvenir. They even posed with a very famous porn star. Overall, it was a great day.

As the night drew to a close, Will and Sonny got really tired and decided to drive home. This time, Will drove because he knew the effort Sonny put into this date and how exhausted he was. As Will and Sonny were heading home, Will took the time to ponder on the date he just had with Sonny. He had such an amazing time today. At first, he had his doubts, but he quickly realized that he was going to a place where intolerance basically is inexistent, a place where everyone is accepted, and a place so far away from home. Salem was great, but with people like T who don't like you because you're gay really make it hard. Will looked over at Sonny, who was sound asleep. A huge smile appeared on his face. Sonny was not only his boyfriend, but his best friend as well. He has been there since the beginning, he was his rock. Sonny has made it easier for Will to live in Salem. No one has made Will this happy since, well ever. He loves him and he knows that Sonny loves him just as much. And he wasn't kidding; Sonny is definitely the better and hotter kisser. Will reflected on this date as being the most perfect one so far.

Sonny woke up just as Will pulled into the driveway of his apartment building.

"Well, hello, you. Sleep well?" Will asked.

"Oh my god yeah. There's just something about a car that makes me fall asleep like a little baby."

"You certainly looked as cute a baby sleeping." Will said, in a cute baby-like voice.

"I'll take it. Baby's are adorable." Sonny added.

The couple walked up to Will's apartment together. At the door, Will turned to Sonny.

"So, you wanna stay the night?" Will simpered.

"I'd LOVE to." Sonny answered, happily.

"Good, come in." Will opened the door and let Sonny enter first. Will then closed the door behind him.

Sonny dropped his backpack and took off his light beige jacket. Will and Sonny plopped themselves on the couch, and looked at each other. It didn't take long for them to get up and head to the bed room. They stopped at the front of the door.

"Are you sure, Will?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I am. I love you and I wanna love you in every way possible." Will said.

Sonny cupped Will's face and started kissing him, intensively. As the kissing continued, Will opened the door, took Sonny's hand and brought him inside. They slowly started taking off pieces of clothing, starting with their shirts. Will ran his hands under Sonny's shirt and Sonny copied. They lifted each other's shirts off. Will then started kissing Sonny's chest and made his way to his pants, where he then unbuttoned them. Will stood up and kissed Sonny on the mouth one last time before Sonny got his turn. Sonny made his way straight to his boyfriend's pants and took them off. All that was left were the pairs of underwear.

Will pushed Sonny on the bed and then climbed on top of him. Sonny, aggressively, turned over on Will and slowly made his way down to Will's underwear. As Sonny pulled Will's underwear down, he looked up at Will and smiled. Will, surprisingly smiled back and nodded. Sonny started pleasuring Will. Will was moaning and groaning in pleasure, tossing and turning until he pulled Sonny's head up.

"It's my turn now." Will ordered.

He threw himself on Sonny and cautiously, made his way down.

"Are you sure, baby?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you Sonny." Will brought his head up and kissed Sonny. "I wanna do this."

"Okay. I love you too, Will." Sonny laid his head on the pillow and enjoyed as Will took his turn at pleasuring him, stroking and sucking him. It was the first time Will was doing this, but he seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing because Sonny was really aroused. It was so good in fact that he was getting really close to coming. But, Sonny restrained himself, and pulled Will up.

"Wow, Will. Tha-Tha-That was a-a-amazing." Sonny stuttered.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it." Will kissed Sonny on the mouth. He massaged his tongue with his and put one arm on Sonny's leg.

"Are you ready?" Sonny asked. "We can stop now, if you want."

"No, no, no. I want this. Are you sure?" Will then expressed his concern for Sonny.

"I am." Sonny confirmed.

Will grabbed a condom and put it on himself. Will was going to enter Sonny for the first time, and he couldn't be more excited.

As he did, Sonny's face scrunched up a little, not in pain though, in pleasure. Will slowly pulled out.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yes, thank you. Continue." Sonny said.

So, as Sonny instructed, Will continued. He, with caution, entered Sonny once again. They were finally having sex. Will was doing amazing. Sonny was having the time of his life. He was with the man of his dreams, wrapped in his arms. Nobody could ruin this moment. Nobody.

"Oh Will..." Sonny begged Will not to stop. He continued for several minutes. They were moving all over the bed, from one end to the other .As Will was making love to Sonny, he often kissed Sonny on his neck ever so slightly. This drove Sonny insane and excited him even more. Sonny grabbed onto the adjacent pillow and squeezed it hard. He let out a tiny and incredibly hot groan. He then latched onto Will's hair and pulled him into a hot French kiss.

Will suddenly stopped and pulled out. "I-I-I'm gon-gonna come!" Will took off the condom and came all over the bed. He had a sparkle in his eye. He had just had the best sex ever.

"Oh god, it's my turn!" Sonny was a little more vocal and yelled out in pleasure. He also came all over the bed. "That was incredible, Will." Said Sonny, panting.

"Well, thank you, baby." Said Will, also out of breath. He started playing with Sonny's hand, fingers intertwining.

"Hmm you didn't seem nervous though." Sonny expressed his concern.

"That's cause I'm with the man I love, the man I wanna spend the rest of time with." Will lied down next to Sonny. He turned his head to Sonny. "I love you baby. Always."

"I love you too, Will. Always." Sonny said. He then looked around him. "Wow. We are gonna have to clean these sheets tomorrow." They both laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." Will said. "But for now, I just wanna sleep, next to you, right by my side."

"I'd like that. A lot." Sonny smiled and kissed Will.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will, and they slowly fell asleep, in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
